Shuffle Challenge
by ThatKamesLover15
Summary: Short, fluffly one-shot. Part two coming soon! Kames as always. Please read.
1. Part One

**So I originally was going to write five little short stories, but I got tired and plus Big Time Rush is on so I can't really focus. Lol. I will most likely post a part two of this, considering this is so short. I really just felt the need to upload something. And as for my other storied and ideas, lets just say hopefully something will be up sometime this week. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this and just tell me what you think. Also, I am still taking in story ideas, and request. Just send me what you guys want to see...read, and I'll write it. Ok enough of my talk. Just read and enjoy! : )**

* * *

**I Want – One Direction**

"Oh! OH! Kendall! Let's go into this store!" James exclaimed, grabbing onto his boyfriend's arms and pulling him into yet _another_ clothes filled store.

Kendall had been nice enough and decided to give his boyfriend a little treat, so the blonde head of a lover took his shorty brunette to the mall. Though, the older teen was starting to regret his little decision. James had dragged Kendall into every _single _store. Kendall had thought that maybe they would spend only like two hours here, go into only six stores, but no! James had other plans.

The rather tall couple had been in the mall for over five hours now, spending a good thirty minutes in just _one_ store. Kendall loved James, he really did. He loved the brunette so much, but this, this was just ridiculous.

"James!" Kendall yelled, though it was muffled due to the fact that his entire body was coved with shopping bags, from head to toe. The blonde teen stopped in his tracks, making James' body jerk back.

The pretty boy turned towards his boyfriend slowly, looking at him with a cute little confused pout.

"Kenny! Why did you stop?" The pretty boy whined, letting go of Kendall's arms.

"Because," Kendall started, dropping the bags to his feet, "You already have the entire store!"

"But, but… I want the new-"

"Baby you want _everything_." Kendall said, grabbing James by the hips and pressing his lips to his lightly.

**…**

**Show Me – Big Time Rush**

"Oh! _Ah ah!_" James moaned out, gripping the bed sheets tightly as his body shifted up and down. The head board of the bed was hitting the wall with a rather loud thump, telling the neighbors next door of the lover's activities.

The pretty boy bit his bottom lips, beads of sweat rolling down his perfectly tanned skin, his lust filled hazel eyes now darken, as he stared up at his flushed blonde lover, who was currently pounding into him at a harsh rate.

"_Ngh_, Kenny." He whispered, head rolling to the side as he freely let the blonde have his way with him.

James honestly doesn't even know how they ended up having sex. They had just finished a recording session with Gustavo and was chilling in the relaxing room, waiting for their limo to pick them up. All four boys were on their I-phone, on twitter as usual. James came across a tweet from a fan, the tweet talking about Kendall.

'_I wish Kendall would show me his hips don't lie ;)'_ James read, and he read it over a few more times before busting out laughing. Silly, silly fans. The other three of course wanted to know what the pretty brunette thought was so funny and he told him. Carlos and Logan also busted out laughing while Kendall sat back with a light blush. The whole ride home James continued to tease his blonde boyfriend about the tweet, telling Kendall to show him his hips don't lie. That, of course, resulted in Kendall dragging James into their shared bedroom and pounding the daylights out of the hazel eyed boy.

"Ken, Kendall! _Oh god! _Kendall!" James screamed, hands pulling tightly as the blonde strands in front of him, back arched highly off the bed. Kendall groaned as James thrust down on him, the blonde abusing James' prostate as James rode out his orgasm. Kendall's forest green eyes widen as James' walls clenched deliciously tight around his dick, bringing the blonde to his own end. Kendall gave a couple of more lazy thrust before pulling out, laying down next to James, both males staring up at the ceiling.

The only sound that filled the room were their harsh breathing. Kendall suddenly smirked, turning his head towards James.

"Did I show you my hips don't lie?" Kendall asked in his cocky voice.

"Showed me well." James breathed out, breathless.

**…**

**Stay the Night – Mariah Carey**

James doesn't even know how they ended up in this position. His back was pressed tightly to the hard wood floor, a big, built frame hovering over his small one. His hands were pinned over his chocolate brown locks, and his legs were wrapped around a toned waist. Although James wasn't really complaining about the position, he really didn't have time to be wrestling.

"Kendall, I _really _need to go!" James whined again, wiggling his hips in protest. His blonde lover only smirked down at him, before putting on a fake pout.

"But Jamie, don't leave me here all alone." The nuzzled his face in James' smooth neck, the brunette letting out a pleased sigh.

"Kendall, you're going to get me in trouble!" Kendall ignored his boyfriend's cry of protest, leaving sweet butterfly kisses on the pale neck.

James bit his lip, trying to block out the moan that was threating to slip out at any minute now. He knew how pushy his older boyfriend could get, so he need to make a quick plan to escape. Kendall seemed to be getting into the whole idea of leaving a hickey on James' neck, the blonde started rolling his hip against James, and that's when James made his move.

The pretty boy quickly pushed Kendall off of him, hurriedly grabbing his car keys and making a bee line to the front door. He only got as far as his hand touch the silver knob, before he was roughly grabbed by the shoulders, spun around, and pushed up against the door. Dammit, he had forgotten Kendall was faster than him.

"And where do you think you're going." Kendall whispered dangerously low, hoisting James up against the door to where the younger teen's legs were wrapped around his waist once more.

"Kendall, seriously. I have to go. You know how my mom is. She'll kill me if I'm a minute late."

"Oh come on babe! Just please stay the night? I have the whole house to myself this weekend and do you know how much fun we can be having? Please just stay?" Kendall begged, his thin lips pocking out into a puppy pout.

James rolled his eyes, looking anywhere but at Kendall's face. He knew if he even just glanced at his lover's bottled green eyes, and little pout, he would give in in an instant. And he of course made that move. James looked down at Kendall, giving out an annoyed groan before threading his think fingers into the golden hair.

"Gosh! I'm going to get in so much trouble for this." He mumbled before pressing his lips onto Kendall's. The blonde only smirking satisfied.

* * *

**Hoped you all enjoyed. Please review and tell me what you think. **

**Kaylah : )**


	2. Part Two

**So here is part two that I promised. I'm working on a new chapter for First Timers because I need to get that story started back up again. Plus, I'll be working on some other short stories and stories since I'm finally on Christmas break. So you'll be seeing a lot of updates from me over these next two weeks. Anyways, again here's part two. ENJOY! : )**

* * *

**Single – Ne-Yo**

James sighed, one hand on his cheek, the other holding up his phone, scrolling through his text messages. Still, no new message. He had texted him over forty times now, and his boyfriend still hasn't replied

Last week, Beau, James' boyfriend, had told James that he was going to take the pretty boy to the club, seeing as the two never spend any time together no more. James had instantly agreed, already planning out an outfit. Beau told James he would be picking him up around seven. James waited over an hour for his muscular boyfriend to come get him, and the black haired teen hadn't show up. James texted him over and over, calling and calling, but he received no answer. Around 8:30 James gave out a frustrated sigh, texting Beau one more time telling him to just meet the pretty boy at the club.

James was sitting on one of the many bar stools, holding his pudgy face in his hands, scrolling through his phone. As soon as James had arrived, he looked around for Beau. With no such luck, the tan teen gave up and decided to just sit down. He's been sitting on the same bar stool for over 40 minutes now, doing nothing but sending his boyfriend constant messages asking him where he is at. James rolled his eyes, putting his phone back into his pocket and picked up the drink he ordered. He took a small sip, nose scrunching up as the strong taste touched his tongue. So alcohol has never been his thing and probably never will. James was getting ready to leave this stupid club and go home to mope around when,

"What's a cutie like yourself doing over here all alone?" A smooth voice filled James' ears. The pretty boy rolled his hazel eyes at the lame pick up line. James turned around, getting ready to tell this loser to get lost, but all words left his mouth as he came face to face with the stranger, who was smirking, dimples dominating his pale face. The other male was rather tall, taller than James from the look of it, slim but had a good built. He had golden blonde hair that was pushed back into a sort of Mohawk. His wide emerald green eyes changing colors due to the club lighting. The blonde haired stranger raised his eyebrow when James didn't speak and James nearly came in his pants at the sexy look. James quickly turned the other way, trying to hide his blush. He heard the stranger laugh.

"Not much of a talker, are ya?" The blonde asked and James rolled his eyes once again, rubbing at his burning cheeks before turning around to face him.

"Is that a problem?" He asked in an annoyed tone. A smile grazed the blonde's face as he heard James talk.

"Not at all." He said. "But you never answered my question."

"If you so curious, my boyfriend ditched me." James said sadly, knitting his eyebrows together in confusion. Why was he telling a complete stranger his problems?

The other male's face softened but quickly put back on his smirk. "Well, why don't you just _ditch _him?" He wiggled his eyebrows and James bit back a smile, rolling his eyes once more.

"I'm not going to cheat on my boyfriend and have sex with you."

"No! Not sex, just dance?" The pale skinned teen quickly cleared up. James bit his lower lip, looking around at the dancing people, grinding on each other and what not. The pretty boy thought for a minute, he did come here to party and have a good time. Plus, Beau was probably out hoeing around with that stupid bitch Lucy. James didn't understand why he was still with the football player. Shrugging his shoulders, James gave the other male a flirty smile.

"Let's dance." He hopped down from the stool and stood in front of the blonde, seeing him being only a couple inches taller.

"I'm Kendall by the way." The blonde said so smoothly, taking James' hand and leading them in the direction of the dance floor.

"I'm James." James said almost shyly. Kendall gave him a sweet smile, placing his hands on James hips as he slowly started rocking their hips to the beat. A couple of minutes later, James started to loosen up and started rocking his hips against Kendall's fast, trying to keep with the beat of the music.

The two males smiled at each other as they continued to grind on each other fast. Soon after, the song Single by Ne-Yo came on and James gave Kendall a thousand watt smile.

"I love this song!" He shouted over the loud speaker and Kendall just smiled back. They slowed down their dancing to slow grinding.

James started getting into the song, turning around so his behind was pressed to Kendall's front. The brunette began to roll his hips on Kendall, getting lower and lower as he lost himself in the song. Kendall stared in shock and amusement as James was grinding into him. The pretty boy's legs were spread out, his hands resting on his knees and his butt moving in time with the beat. Kendall gripped James' hips tightly, trying to keep up with the brunette's crazy dancing.

When the song was nearing its end, James came back up to Kendall, still slowly grinding his hip. He turned around, smirking at the blonde's stunned expression. James backed up away from Kendall, still smirking, he gave a wink.

"That was fun." He said breathlessly, Kendall only nodding his head dumbly. "Maybe we could do this again sometime?" And before James knew it, Kendall's lips were pressed on his. Well this was an exciting night.

…

**We Can Work It Out – But Time Rush**

"James!" Kendall shouted, grabbing onto his boyfriend's arm as the brunette was leaving the apartment. The couple was having a rather rough week, not seeing eye to eye about anything. This was their third fight this entire week and honestly they both had enough with each other's shit. James yanked his arm away from Kendall's hand, turning to face the blonde with angry hazel eyes, arms crossed.

"Don't fucking touch me!" He shouted in the older boy's face, turning on his heels once more, only to be snatched up.

"No! You need to calm down! Try to see this my way James!" Kendall shouted back at his boyfriend, face red with anger. He doesn't even know why they have been arguing so much lately. It all started a month ago with the pointless pity fights, which only grew more and more each day.

"Let. Me. Go. Kendall." James gritted out through clench teeth. Kendall took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down before he lashed at the younger boy.

Kendall let go of James' shoulders, gently grabbing his soft tan hands instead. He looked down at the younger teen with sad emerald green eyes, James looking anywhere but him.

"James, what's going on with us?" Kendall asked, voice almost in a whisper. James sighed, taking his hands away from Kendall's.

"Look Kendall, it's obvious this isn't working out anymore." James started looking up at his boyfriend whose eyes were beginning to turn red from the tears threating to fall out.

"No, no, no! Please James, we can work this out." Kendall nearly cried, taking James' face into his hands.

"No we can't! We can't work anything out! All we do is just fight!" James cried, big fat tears rolling down his rosy cheeks. He hated how Kendall could hold in all his emotions while he always let them burst out.

"Jamie. I love you! Please baby, we _can_ work this out! All we need to do is take it one day at a time." Kendall reassured him.

James looked up at the ceiling as he cried silently. He too loved Kendal, so, so much. He just couldn't live with the guilt of him causing Kendall so much stress. He looked back at his boyfriend, tears falling down more rapidly. He throw his arms around Kendall's neck, crying into the blonde's shoulder.

"Shh, it's okay baby. We'll work this out." Kendall whispered soothingly, stroking James' smooth hair.

And Kendall was right, all they had to do was take their relationship slowly, and they would make it through.

…

**Adore You – Miley Cyrus**

"NO!" James whined as he frantically hit buttons on his game controller. It was a Sunday afternoon, snow piling the Minnesota ground as Christmas approach quickly. James was clad in his Christmas pajama pants, a Minnesota Wild's sweat shirt, his boyfriend's sweat shirt to be exact, and his thick rimmed glasses. The pretty boy was currently resting in between his boyfriend's legs, the two cuddling on James' small couch as they played video games. "Wow!" James shouted, throwing his controller on the coffee table and crossing his arms as he pouted.

Kendall smirked, resting his game controller on the arm of the couch. He wrapped his arms around James' waist, pulling the short brunette into his chest, tightly. The two continued to play game after game, Kendall winning every single games of course and James hated it.

"Aw, is someone upset?" Kendall teased with a loving smile. James rolled his eyes, turning around pushing his boyfriend down onto the couch, he crawled on top of him.

"You are _such_ a cheater!" He exclaimed dramatically, though had a smile of his own.

Kendall gasps, mocking a surprised expression. "Me? A cheater? _Never_!"

James snorted at his older boyfriend, playfully hitting him on the chest.

"And you're a dork."

"Eh, but you love me."

The two male teens laughed at that. Kendall just stared up into James' face, taking in all of his lovely glory. The way his hazel eyes would sparkle whenever he laughed or smiled. And that smile. Weather it was a cocky smile, or shy smile, it was always so bright, taking Kendall's breath away. And his perfect hair that he always kept in perfect conditions. Everything about James was just perfect in Kendall's eyes.

James stopped laughing and got serious for a moment.

"Hey, do you want to watch SpongeBob?" He suddenly asked, Kendall staring at him before laughing loudly. James pouted at his boyfriend laughing at him.

"Oh, you're so adorable babe." Kendall said and James only pouted again.

"Adorable? Please, I'm fucking _sexy_." He said with a cocky smile.

"That you are. My sexy little Jamie."

"Ew, don't go all lame on me, Knight."

Kendall stared at James before pouncing the small boy to the white carpet floor, James laughing loudly as Kendall began to tickle his sides. Oh how Kendall adored James.

* * *

**So that last one I loved sooo much! Aha! It's fucking adorable, who else agrees? I had a lot of fun writing these, and maybe I'll do something like this again. Well tell me which one was your favorite and also please tell me what you guys would like to read. I'll write it. Review please!  
**

**~Kaylah : )**


End file.
